1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holding and adjusting device for small diameter light transilluminating fiberoptic, wire like conduits. The light emitting ends of these small diameter conduits are inserted into the passages of the light holder. The holder is fabricated of an elasticized material. This, combined with correct sizing and placement of these passageways through the holder, allows the inserted conduit to be placed at, or near the surface of the tooth, at or below the gum line. The elasticized holder material can provide pressure on the gum around a tooth to assist the fiberoptic light in reaching the surface of the tooth just at, or below, the gum line.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Devices for securing light emitting ends of fiberoptic conduits to the surfaces of teeth for the purpose of transilluminating a tooth, have not been developed. Current methods for providing light to teeth to be examined, or to have surgical procedures performed, ranged from lights which are hand held and those mounted on portable moving instruments, to overhead holding light devices which attempt to beam or reflect light into the tooth. Previously, in order to see inside a tooth which had been drilled out in preparation for endodontic (root canal) procedures, light was reflected off a dental mirror directly into the tooth's drilled out cavity. This light bounced off the inner surfaces of the tooth and back again to the dental mirror for viewing. U.S. Pat. No. 4,184,196 to A. Moret, issued Nov. 24, 1976, is similar to the aforementioned hand held, or mounted lights for diagnostically checking teeth. It does not disclose a specific holding device which would stay in contact with, and move with, the head and tooth to be examined and treated.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,535 to A. Moret issued Apr. 12, 1979 discloses another portable light for the fluorescent excitation of a fluorescible material which is applied to teeth. No method of holding light near to, or in contact with, a tooth is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,149 to French issued May 28, 1974 discloses a variable intensity dental lamp. Intensity of light to the tooth is varied by internal means and not by the pushing in, or pulling out, of the light within the light holder as disclosed in this invention.
In general, no device was discovered, either made in conjunction with, or made separately, generally or specifically, for the purpose of holding a high intensity light against, or near, to a tooth to transilluminate it for the purpose of examining its interior, or illuminating it to conduct endodontic procedures.